Field
The disclosure generally relates to methods and devices for enrichment of one enantiomer of a chiral compound by selective photo-destruction of the other enantiomer of the compound.
Description of the Related Art
In biological systems, structure often dictates function. One fundamental component of a molecule's structure is its chirality. Chiral molecules occur as enantiomers, or molecular pairs of non-superimposable mirror images, perform different biological functions due to the chiral specificity of molecular receptors. This is particularly important in the pharmaceutical industry, where the efficacy of drugs is often affected by the presence of the opposite enantiomer, which may introduce unwanted or even harmful side effects.